Another band story
by Obsessive-Lamb
Summary: Bella,Rosalie and Jasper dont know what hit them when the new kids come to school.Will the Hales hook up with the Cullens?Why doesnt Bella like the youngest of the Cullens,Edward.Or does she like him too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys this is my latest story, it's called 'Another band story', and you guessed it, it's about Bella, Rosalie and jasper forming a band in high school.  
And soon the Cullen's move into town….**

**READ ON TO FIND OUT MORE, THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW!**

**ENYOY! ;)**

"Hey, Rose, were the hell did you put my keys!" I shouted while entering the garage. Rose liked to call it her sanctuary, or some kind of shit like that, but ever since she added a 700 horse-powered engine on my 'Baby', I let her call it whatever the fuck she wanted, hell, she could call me whatever she wanted too.

"Calm down, there right here", she said as she slid gracefully from under a hood of yet another car. She walked over to the wooden chest were she kept all of her mechanical watcha-ma-call-its, and plucked out my key chain. She tossed it to me and headed straight back to her work without a second glance.

Well that was Rose for you, my ten-times more gorgeous, blond with legs that don't end, older sister. Though we weren't biologically related she never treated me differently than an actual sister. I also lived with my 'brother' Jasper, Rose's non-identical twin and their parents Mr and Mrs Hale. Jasper is hands down the coolest guy I've ever met, literally. We barely ever ague and when we do it's about who had the last packet of oreos. We normally spend our free time in his room jamming out to old 80's bands. He taught me how to play guitar when I was only 6 years old.  
The hales took me in when I was just two months old, apparently my mother passed away at child birth and my father couldn't live without her. A bitter sweet tragedy indeed, but poor two months old me was left with no remaining family.  
Anyway, I was soon taken in by the Hales and everything turned out happily ever after.

Well not exactly

**Ahhhh, okay okay, did you like? Should I keep writing?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Obsessive-Lamb xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

"One…two…one, two, three, four…." Jasper counted down as he started the intro to 'Decode' by Paramore. He glanced up at me signalling that I was up next. Rose was on drums and I was standing by the mike with my guitar. Jasper was on bass. **(A/N: I have no idea if there even is bass in 'Decode' sorry!) **I looked over a Rose and she started on the drums.

And then I began to sing…

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

I looked over at Rose; we always sang the course together.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood._

But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.

_Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

Signing has always been one of my many passions. It was a chance to distance myself from the outside world and just live a little.  
It was Jasper's idea that we start a band, at first I thought he was crazy, I couldn't even sing that well let alone form a band. But after many "Please I beg of you's" it was settled and 'Breaking Dawn' was formed.

We performed regularly at the local café just one block from school, so we could head up their straight after our last lesson. We'd play a couple of covers and if that went down well we would take out the one's I'd written earlier that week.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, did you hear about the new kids? Apparently they moved here two days ago from Alaska, and now their joining Forks high." Rosalie announced to jasper and I on the way to school, though I'm pretty sure she knew I wasn't interested.

"Yeah I heard there are three of them, two boys and one girl, around our age." Jasper finished for Rose, in his usual mellowed out tone.

"Oh god I hope their cute-"and that's where I decided I didn't want to listen anymore. I know I'm a sixteen year old girl with raging hormones, but I can't help but gag when ever someone describes a boy as either '_cute_' or '_fit' _or any other sickening name. And plus, I've lived in forks for long enough to know that there aren't boy worth mentioning for miles.

We arrived at school in record time, due to my 90mph speed limit, which Rose, Jasper and pretty much the whole Hale family disagreed to.

_What a bunch of shitters_

As soon as I parked the car Rose and Jazz were already walking to their 'group', obviously anxious to find out more about the mysterious newcomers.  
Their group consisted of Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Erick Yorke, Tyler Crowley, Tanya Denali, and of course Rose and Jazz. They were called the 'Popular's' , I mean how Stereotypical of them. I prefer to call them the shit-head group, but it never seems to catch on.

If you're wondering why I'm not in their group, it's because I'm not _welcome, _thoughI wouldn't want to spend one minute let alone the whole of break listening to the latest gossip around school and find out who-knocked-up-who.

The bell rang signalling that it was time for our first lesson of the day; students started rushing in and out of corridors, and others to and from their lockers.  
The first half of the day went by in a daze and yet no sightings of the newcomers, they were probably locked in a closet somewhere getting interrogated by one of Rose's group members.

Finally lunch time, I entered through the off yellow double doors and went straight to my table in the back corner, where it was less likely to be recognised by anyone. Some days when the 'popular's' group lacked a couple of members, Rose would nag at me to join them, but I would refuse her invitation immediately, I preferred peace and quiet-

(silence filled the lunch hall)

_Okay that was weird, _I thought as I looked up from the book I had been attempting to read- it was too darn complicated. As my eyes scanned the hall for the sudden silence I was met with the most entrancing green orbs I had ever seen.  
Suddenly they were ripped from my gaze. I tried to regain my composure, and look at the strangers face but he was nowhere to be seen. However, I did catch a glimpse of a retreating figure with dirty bronze coloured hair.

Later on that evening, after school, I decided against my usual visits to jaspers room, and chose to hangout on my balcony at the end of my small boxed room. Jasper and Rosalie each had enormous rooms with en-suits and walk in wardrobes, but I was the only one with a balcony. I used it to my advantage whenever I needed a place to just be alone with my thoughts and recently with my guitar. That's were I wrote most of our best hits, fortunately Jazz and Rose knew not to disturb me as soon I shut the French doors.

I grabbed my guitar and a bottle of water and walked through to sit on my deck chair, with my feet raised on the balcony's bars. The door was locked and my only light source was the light emanating from the full moon, directly above me.  
As I started to strum a couple cords my mind couldn't help but wonder back to the magical green orbs I had lost myself in earlier that day. It had defiantly not been someone from forks as I would have recognised them, I couldn't help but think it was one of the new comer's rose had been talking non-stop about.

_I really should listen to her more often, _and as soon as that thought crossed my mind I knew I had become attached to the faceless stranger, it was wrong and it angered me because I wanted to meet them, talk to the holder of the most intoxicating eyes I'd ever seen, even if that was the only thing I had seen. Well, apart from the messy mop of bronze they probably called hair. And yet again I angered myself over my new found fascination and called it a night.

And that was the first night I dreamt of my mystery man.


End file.
